Graphene, as a single-layer of graphitized carbon atoms, is known as a rising star among the most famous nanostructures, because its unique and fascinating properties have been highly excited fundamental researches as well as promising nanotechnology-based applications. Recently, graphene based nanomaterials have been highly induced promising advances in, e.g., biology and medicine including cancer cell targeting, imaging, and therapy, drug delivery, antiviral, bactericidal as well as nematocidal nanomaterials, tissue engineering, and neural cell and network regeneration.
Recently, the development of drug delivery system using different inorganic nanomaterials, such as Au nanoparticles, magnetic nanomaterials, and carbon nanotubes has been exploited widely. Among various inorganic nanoparticles, magnetic nanoparticles (e.g., Fe3O4, Fe2O3, Co3O4 and FePt) have their own advantages that provide many exciting and unique features in biomedical applications. For example, magnetic nanoparticles can be manipulated by an external magnetic force, so we can do the magnetically guided drug delivery using magnetic nanoparticles. Moreover, magnetic nanoparticles play an important role as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) contrast agents because of their superparamagnetic and biocompatible properties. Therefore, magnetic nanoparticle-based drug carriers combine the functions of diagnosis and therapeutics, which is referred to as theranostics, have attracted more and more attentions.
There is a need to find an optimal method to create a nanocomposite that has superior physical and chemical properties and is easy to make.